


【拉梅】Te Quiero Lento/我温存地爱你

by Ackman



Category: Football-RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: 拉基蒂奇生贺，伊万哥哥生日快乐。





	【拉梅】Te Quiero Lento/我温存地爱你

巴塞罗那的夜晚，月朗星疏，华灯初上，宁静的街道被璀璨的霓虹灯晕染得华贵浪漫，令人目眩神醉。水银般的月光从窗棂间透过，铺洒在楸木餐桌上，流泻到了天鹅绒的深灰色地毯上。格子桌布上放着银质的烛台，跳动的烛火与月色缠绻交融，照亮了这一寸方地。

梅西将肉排、薯条和蔬菜认真地装好盘，整齐地摆放在餐桌两侧，再从柜子里取出一瓶红酒，和两个剔透的高脚玻璃杯，放在了餐桌正中央的花瓶旁边。花瓶中的蓝色妖姬上扑抹的银粉银光闪烁，晶莹的水珠清澈欲滴，在月色下，别有一番妖冶的光彩。

满意地瞧着这一番布置，梅西从口袋中取出一个黑丝绒盒子，小心翼翼地将它藏在了红酒与花瓶之间不易察觉的夹缝中，然后拍了拍手上并不存在的灰尘。就差一样东西，一切就准备好了，这样想着，正准备解开身上印着小熊图案的围裙，便听见门铃声响起。

梅西踩着拖鞋走了过去，打开门便瞧见一位戴着鸭舌帽，身穿棉质卫衣的家伙手中提着一个大纸盒，盒子上系着精致的蝴蝶结，还有一张生日快乐的贺卡——是预定的生日蛋糕送到了。

道过谢后，梅西双手捧着生日蛋糕走到了厨房放在了流理台上。蛋糕的分量挺足，重量不轻，但他仍走得稳稳地，谨慎小心生怕磕着绊着，弄坏了蛋糕。小心地拆开了纸盒，一块上面镶嵌着新鲜多汁的水果的慕斯蛋糕便映入眼帘，鲜艳明亮的色泽十分诱人，空气中似乎也弥漫着甜腻的味道。

梅西忍不住用拇指和食指偷偷捏起一颗樱桃，放在嘴里，洁白的皓齿轻轻一咬，香甜多汁的果肉美好的味道便在味蕾上炸开，红艳的汁水将那薄唇也染得有些红润。

然而这一幕却被刚才的男人全然看在眼里。梅西忘记了将门关上，送蛋糕来的男人于是尾随了进来，将阿迪的板鞋小心翼翼地脱掉，只穿着一双洁白的袜子踩在光洁的瓷砖上便无声无息地跟了进来。

瞧见那无意间露出的嫣红舌尖，男人露骨的视线从那挺拔的鼻梁、殷红的嘴唇和白皙的手腕，顺着纤细的腰线和挺翘的臀部，滑到裸露的脚踝和小巧的脚趾。男人不自禁吞咽了口唾沫，压低了帽沿，阴影下的眼神暧昧不清。

目不转睛地盯着那块诱人的蛋糕，脑袋里便不由自主地想着那甜腻的味道，再也经不住诱惑，梅西用食指轻轻抹了一小块乳白的奶油，伸出舌头舔了舔，再放进嘴里含咀着。就偷吃一小口，不会被发现的，梅西眨巴着眼睛如是想着，身后却突然紧贴上来一具火热结实的身躯，两只矫健有力的手臂从他身体两侧撑在流理台边沿上，将他整个人禁锢在了怀里。

“Ivan？”梅西有些疑惑地呼唤了一声爱人的名字，然而身后的男人却没有应声，反而恶趣味地用已经微微勃起的物什在他臀缝间磨蹭着。那滚烫炙热的温度让他浑身一阵颤栗。

转身想要推开身后的男人，却被捉住了手腕给压在了身后的流理台上，梅西惊怒地问道：“你是谁……唔……”话还没来得及说完，男人便强压下身躯，用双唇堵住了他的话语。

双手被男人用一只手给扣在了身后，双腿被男人硬挤入的身躯强行分开，双唇被男人灵活的舌头给撬开，灵活的舌尖贪婪地汲取着他口中仍残留着奶油香的甜美味道。梅西睁大了圆圆的眸子，怒不可遏地扭动挣扎着，男人结实健硕的躯体却有如钢铁，纹丝不动。

男人头上的鸭舌帽早已跌落在地上，露出一头浅棕色的短发，英俊的脸庞，和两颗明亮的眼珠。他用另一只手一把扯下了梅西的裤子，低头用牙齿轻轻碾磨着后者的喉结。

“住手！你这是犯法！”梅西惊喘一声，声线颤栗。

男人却轻笑一声，雄浑的声线低沉喑哑：“莫非梅西先生会去起诉我？那所有人都会知道你被一个男人强暴了。”男人揉捏了几把那弹性十足的臀肉，轻轻拍打了几下，发出的“啪啪”声在这宽敞的房子里显得明显极了。

也不知是因为羞耻还是因为愤怒，梅西面红耳赤地沉声威胁道：“我的爱人很快就会回来，我奉劝你赶紧离开。”

“他回来看见你这勾人的模样，兴许会和我一起干你，这里已经迫不及待在邀请我进去了，不是吗？”男人用手指揉蹭着紧皱的穴口，引得那贪婪的小口一阵开阖，似是在邀请着手指的进入。

梅西却愣怔了几秒钟，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你的耳根红了，”然后凑到了男人耳边，灼热的气息扑打在那通红的耳垂上，调戏道，“Ivan，你以前说情话可从不脸红的，今天怎么了，还没开始就出戏了？”

拉基蒂奇从容不迫地微笑着回应道：“我以前的情话可从没这么露骨下流过，你的脸蛋也是通红的，”说着松开了那只扣着梅西手腕的手，轻轻摩挲着爱人的脸颊，“为什么突然想让我强你，嫌我太温柔了吗，Leo？”

“就是想玩点不一样的，”梅西眨了眨眼睛，连脖颈也涌上了潮红，支支吾吾地催促道，“总之快一点，不然烤肉都要凉了。”

拉基蒂奇笑着点点头，揽着怀中人的腰肢，灵活的手指将围裙解开，正准备脱下爱人身上那件白色的棉质套头衫，却被一只手给阻止了，“笨蛋，你是在强我，哪有这么温柔地脱衣服的？”

无奈地笑了笑，再次扣住那两只不老实的手，身下温暖的躯体不安地扭动着，拉基蒂奇粗暴地拽起那件衣衫，露出爱人饱满的胸膛与结实的小腹，宽厚的手掌毫不客气地揉捏着，引得爱人一声声压抑的低喘。

“住手……”梅西低声呢喃着，阖上了双眸，长长的睫毛随着身体的颤栗而翕动。拉基蒂奇不自禁地吻了吻那两只紧闭的眼睛，嘴边浓浓的笑意仍然未消散。在那光洁敏感的皮肤上挑逗抚摸的手指渐渐游走到了那处私密的入口，揉蹭了几下，便轻轻撑开皱褶侵入进去，抠挖着肉壁开拓着。

梅西轻轻喘息几声，用大腿内侧蹭了一下爱人的腰，催促道：“直接进来，强来哪有要开拓的。”

“会伤着你。”拉基蒂奇轻柔地吻了吻爱人的嘴角。

“没关系的……”梅西小声嘀咕着，扭了扭腰肢。

手指被温暖的肉壁包裹着，里面湿润又炙热，拉基蒂奇简单地抽插了几下，便退了出来，解开了自己的裤子，调笑道：“刚刚自己用手指开拓过了？”身下的爱人白皙的皮肤染上了粉红，别扭地点了点头，将通红的脸蛋偏向了一旁。

“那我进来了，叫疼我可不会停下。”双手掰开那两条白花花的大腿，早已硬挺的柱身便强硬地破开了紧致的穴口，缓缓插入温暖的甬道中。

感受着内部愈发膨胀的饱胀感，梅西发出几声压抑的低吟，将头埋在了爱人的胸前，颤抖不停的身躯缩了起来：“慢点……”然而身上的爱人听见了这声乞求，却突然变得更加粗暴起来，紧紧捏着他的大腿便将粗长的柱身都迅速捅了进去，如同一把利器破开血肉一样。

突然有些后悔起来的梅西还没来得及说些什么，便只能从薄唇间泄出破碎的呻吟。身上的爱人一改往日里温吞柔和的做爱，就如同从一位绅士化身成了一只强大健硕的野兽，疯狂地用那炙热坚硬的性器撞击在那敏感的肉壁上。梅西双手搂在爱人的后背上，紧紧攥着已经汗湿的衣襟，嘴里止不住地求饶着，被撞得颠簸的身躯止不住颤抖，就像真的正在被强要一样。

“不要了……Ivan，轻一点……”将眼角的泪花在爱人胸膛前的衣料上擦去。

“傻瓜，”拉基蒂奇慢了下了，揉了揉梅西额前汗湿的头发，又低头亲吻着红润的眼角，“怕疼还让我强来。”梅西羞得脸蛋烧红，后面被轻轻戳刺得非常舒服，发出几声享受的哼声。自家爱人向来都是这样，柔和，绅士，体贴，不管是平日里相处，还是床上做爱，总是无比怜惜和温柔地对待他，好像他是块珍贵易碎的艺术品。

就如他曾经在求爱时对他轻吟的情歌——

Quiero cada día pasarlo junto a ti  
想要与你共度每一日

Quiero tus caricias antes de dormir  
想要与你睡前缠绻爱抚

Quiero que me cuentes qué te hace sufrir a ti  
想要你对我说你的痛苦

Y ahora entiendo que  
我现在明了

Te quiero lento  
我温存地爱你

Para saborear major cada momento  
为了品尝每一刻的美好

Para escuchar lo que se esconde en el silencio  
为了听到那些藏在言语之后的秘密

Ya sé por qué te quiero lento  
我已明了，我温存地爱你

Cuando te veo de mal humor por la mañana  
当我看到你早起时心情糟糕

Cuando se escapa una sonrisa en tu mirada  
当从你的唇边出现一个稍纵即逝的微笑

Así, así, te quiero lento  
我像这样，像这样温存地爱你

伴随着这首柔和的曲调，攀上了高潮，仿佛一朵昙花在沉睡间猛然绽放。

两人简单清洗了一下，换上了干净的衣服，梅西将生日蛋糕放在了餐桌上，点燃了蜡烛。那温暖的火光将拉基蒂奇俊美的面庞照耀得分外柔和，那两颗明亮的眼珠里仿佛也闪烁着奕奕的金色光彩，浓浓的爱意从中溢出，如同月色和烛光一样笼罩了整个餐厅。

梅西轻轻哼起了生日快乐的歌曲，声音柔软，语调轻缓，让人想起流波溢彩的湖水。拉基蒂奇轻轻闭上了眼睛，嘴边勾勒的弧度愈发上挑，双手合十郑重地许着愿望，然后吹灭了一根根细长的蜡烛，缕缕青烟就如同一种名为幸福的情愫一样缓缓飘起。

“Ivan，”梅西取过黑丝绒盒子，面露腼腆的微笑，将盒子递给拉基蒂奇，“生日快乐，我爱你。”

拉基蒂奇打开了盒子，里面是两颗银光闪闪的袖扣，拿起仔细端详着，便瞧见袖扣的边缘处镌刻着一行小字——LM10❤IR4 Forever。

“谢谢Leo，我也爱你。”拉基蒂奇搂过爱人，在他耳畔柔声说着。

 

FIN


End file.
